


Wieder etwas fühlen

by schnaf



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul will nicht mehr zurücksehen. Er will sich fallen lassen - er will wieder etwas fühlen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wieder etwas fühlen

**Author's Note:**

> Wie immer hatte ich 10000000000 andere Projekte am Start. Aber dann hörte ich ein Lied, das ich mega mag, die Gedanken drifteten umher und weil es im Urlaub zu kompliziert war, an den langen Geschichten weiterzuschreiben, schob ich etwas dazwischen.

**Titel:** Wieder etwas fühlen  
 **Wortzahl:** 2712  
 **Rating:** P16 Slash  
 **Warnungen:** Böse Dinge. Nicht nachmachen.  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Drama

~*~*~

_A new day's coming. The time is now._

Heute ist alles anders. So anders, dass Dani es erst einmal nicht hinterfragt, als Paul ihm bedeutet, ihn nach draußen zu begleiten. Sieht nicht danach aus, als würde Paul nach Hause gehen wollen und das reicht ihm für den Anfang.  
Dann stehen sie draußen, Paul zieht einen Joint aus der Hosentasche und zündet ihn mit dem Feuerzeug, das er ebenfalls dort eingesteckt hat, an und Dani kann seine Neugierde doch nicht zurückhalten. Er hat schon ein paar Drinks intus, da ist seine sowieso geringe Hemmschwelle noch niedriger.

Dani nickt zu dem Joint zwischen Pauls Fingern.

„Wie kommt's?“

Sie kennen sich schon seit... Die Zahlen verschwinden vor Danis geistigem Auge, Ereignisse wandern durch seinen Kopf und vermischen sich miteinander.  
Seit der zweiten Liga. Sechs, sieben Jahre. Sie kennen sich lange, das steht fest. Und mit der Zeit haben sie sich angefreundet. Deshalb weiß Dani, dass Paul Gras raucht.  
Einmal hat er ihn gefragt, ob er auch auf Partys raucht. Gibt ja genug Leute, die ihre Mittelchen an Partygäste verhökern, da ist es ideal, wenn man seine eigenen Muntermacher hat. Paul hat ihm daraufhin erzählt, dass er nur zuhause raucht. So ist er in einer sicheren Umgebung, falls mal etwas passiert.

Das hier ist keine sichere Umgebung - zumindest bezweifelt Dani, dass Paul den Schwulenclub, in den er ihn gezerrt hat, als sichere Umgebung ansieht. Es war ja schon ein Wunder, dass Paul überhaupt mit hierher gekommen ist.  
Seit Pierre ist alles etwas anders... Das war Danis Erklärung dafür, dass Paul mit ihm feiern geht.

„Ich will wieder etwas fühlen.“

Aha. Also ist Pierre auch der Auslöser für Pauls ungewöhnliches Rauchverhalten.

Paul macht eine Armbewegung, die wohl irgendwie feierlich wirken soll, dann nimmt er den ersten Zug. Seine Gesichtszüge entspannen sich sofort.

Keine sichere Umgebung. Paul raucht trotzdem.  
Es ist seine Entscheidung. Mit über dreißig Jahren ist Paul alt genug, um seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Außerdem ist er nur Danis Kumpel, nicht sein Sohn.  
Paul kennt die Risiken, er kann Verantwortung für sich selbst übernehmen.

Dani lehnt sich neben Paul an die Wand. Paul wiegt im Takt der Musik, die leise zu ihnen nach draußen dringt, mit, während er den nächsten Zug nimmt.  
Die Trennung von Pierre hat er nicht gut verkraftet. Man muss dem Dänen aber auch lassen, dass er da richtig Scheiße gebaut hat - Liebesbekenntnis zum Verein und zu Paul, als sie in die Euopa League eingezogen sind, in der Sommerpause ein ewiges Hin und Her, bei dem sowohl Paul als auch ihr Verein bis zum Ende mit im Rennen waren und dann entschied er sich für Schalke. Eine klare Trennung hätte Paul besser getan.

Heute könnte der Tag sein, an dem alles anders wird. Paul hat seine Wohnung verlassen, hat beschlossen, mit ihm feiern zu gehen. Er will Pierre abhaken.  
Und es funktioniert echt gut. Der Paul, der neben ihm steht und den Kippenstummel auf die Straße schnippt, ganz nonchalant, ist ein anderer als der, der halb Pierre hinterher trauerte und sich halb darüber ärgerte, dass er sich auf ihn eingelassen hatte.  
Da nimmt er auch hin, dass Paul seine eigenen Regeln bricht. Es tut ihm gut und das ist wichtiger als irgendwelche Regeln.

„Fertig.“

Paul grinst ihn an, seine Augen funkeln. Dani lässt sich von seiner Euphorie mitreißen, sie gehen wieder nach innen, wo sie die Musik in voller Lautstärke empfängt.  
Immer noch hibbelt Paul auf und ab.

„Holst du etwas zu trinken?“

Eine Antwort wartet Paul nicht ab, er geht einfach weiter, bahnt sich einen Weg auf die Tanzfläche, zwischen all den tanzenden, schwitzenden Männern hindurch.  
Nun hat Dani die Wahl zwischen gehorchen und Paul folgen. Aber wenn sein Freund endlich wieder gut gelaunt ist, will er sie nicht damit trüben, dass er sich weigert und Paul zum Getränkeholen schickt.

An der Bar angekommen, wird gerade ein Hocker frei. Dani deutet das als Wink des Schicksals und lässt sich dort nieder, dann bestellt er erst einmal nur ein Getränk. Durch den Joint hat Paul einen Vorsprung, den er nun mithilfe von Alkohol aufholen will.  
Erst danach bestellt er für sie beide und macht sich mit den zwei Gläsern auf den Weg zu Paul.

Der hat im Moment keine Zeit für einen Drink. Er hat sich einen Mann geangelt - ah, er ist wieder zu blond zurückgekehrt - und tanzt mit diesem.  
Tanzen... Dafür muss man aber ganz viel Fantasie haben. Eigentlich hat das, was sie da tun, nichts auf einer Tanzfläche zu suchen, aber da sie sich im Rhythmus der Musik hin und her bewegen, haben sie doch noch eine Daseinsberechtigung. Allerdings ist Dani sich nicht sicher, ob die beiden noch so viel nachdenken - und ob sie noch daran denken würden, einen Ortswechsel vorzunehmen, bevor sie vögeln.

Darauf bedacht, keinen Schluck zu verschütten, ändert Dani seine Route und geht hinüber zur nächsten Säule, um sich dort anzulehnen. Von hier aus hat er Paul im Blick.  
Nach Tanzen ist ihm momentan nicht. Alkohol trinken und Paul zusehen ist dagegen voll in Ordnung. Und wenn Paul sich plötzlich einem anderen Mann an den Hals wirft, ist er selbst schuld, wenn Dani auch sein Glas leert.

Zeit, Pauls Auserwählten unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er ist ein kleines Stückchen größer als Paul, seine blonden Haare stehen in alle Richtungen, was wohl auf Paul zurückzuführen ist, der immer wieder eine Hand aus Blondchens Nacken löst, um sie in seinen Haaren zu vergraben. Dani meint, dass er ein ziemlich junges Gesicht, übersät von Sommersprossen, hat, kann das aber nicht genau sagen, da sich dieses Gesicht auf Pauls freigelegten Oberkörper senkt und beginnt, ihn dort zu küssen. Wo genau, sieht Dani ebenfalls nicht, Paul steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Dafür sieht er, dass Paul seinen Kopf in den Nacken legt. Seine Augen sind geschlossen, er wirkt zufrieden.

Ist der Typ überhaupt schon volljährig? Wenn da eine Jugendschutzkontrolle kommt...  
Na ja, allzu viel Ärger sollte Paul dann nicht bekommen. Schließlich lässt er sich gerade von dem Kleinen verführen und nicht andersrum

Allerdings scheint Blondie seine Sache nicht allzu gut zu machen. Pauls Kopf geht wieder nach vorne, Dani sieht, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit eines anderen Mannes geweckt hat.  
Paul auch. Hinter Blondies Nacken bewegen sich seine Hände, sein neues Opfer setzt sich in Bewegung.

Dieser Mann ist das komplette Gegenteil von Blondie. Gut einen Kopf größer als Paul, breite Schultern, lange - Dani tippt auf schulterlang - pechschwarze Haare, die er sich zu einem lockeren Knoten nach hinten gebunden hat. Ja, den hätte Dani vielleicht auch genommen - eher als Blondie.

Der Neue tritt hinter Paul, seine Hände legen sich auf Pauls Hüften. Sofort lässt Paul such etwas nach hinten fallen.  
Von Blondie löst er sich jedoch nicht. Immer noch liegen seine Hände fest in seinem Nacken, bedeuten ihm somit, weiterzumachen. Dann kann es wohl doch noch passieren, dass Paul heute Nacht auf der Tanzfläche mindestens sein Oberteil verliert.

Zwei Männer... Paul lässt es krachen.  
 _„Ich will wieder etwas fühlen.“_

Auch der Dunkelhaarige geht Paul an die Wäsche, seine Hände gleiten über Pauls Brust, schieben das T-Shirt noch weiter nach oben, während sich sein Unterkörper an Paul reibt.  
Was für eine Show... Er braucht mehr Alkohol. Beide Gläser sind leer.

Kann er jetzt einfach abhauen? Zur Bar gehen und Paul unbeaufsichtigt lassen? In Pauls momentaner Verfassung könnte ihn ein Mann mitnehmen und alles mit ihm machen, was er will und Paul würde sich nicht ansatzweise wehren.  
Gut, wenn da zwei Männer sind, wird schon der eine was sagen, wenn der andere Paul entführen will. Er wagt also den Gang zur Bar.

Diese Frage - braucht Paul seine Aufsicht? - ist nicht nur für das Getränkeholen relevant. Soll er Paul irgendwann mal einbremsen, bevor er etwas tut, was er eigentlich gar nicht will? Ist das, was Paul gerade tut, das, was er will? Oder ist das nur ein Ergebnis der Mischung aus dem Rausch und dem Bedürfnis, Pierre zu vergessen?

Dani denkt die ganze Zeit darüber nach, während er auf ihre Getränke wartet, während er sich einen Weg zurück zu seiner Säule mit Blick auf Paul bahnt...  
Als er dort ankommt, ist Paul weg.

Sein Herz setzt kurz aus. Scheiße, er wusste es, er kann ihn nicht alleine lassen.  
Okay, ruhig. Panik hilft hier nicht weiter.

Dani lässt seinen Blick über die Tanzfläche gleiten, umrundet sie, mustert jeden dunkelhaarigen Mann in Pauls Größe. Paul ist nicht dabei, er sieht nicht einmal den blonden Jüngling. Nur der Pseudo-Samurai, den findet er. Der steht an der Bar, ein paar Meter von der Stelle entfernt, wo Dani kurz zuvor seine Getränke gekauft hat, und starrt missmutig in ein Glas.

Hat Paul ihn versetzt? Hat Paul sich dafür entschieden, mit Blondie woanders weiterzumachen? Dani beschließt, den Mann nicht darauf anzusprechen.  
Während Dani sich der Eingangstüre nähert, kippt er sich den Inhalt seiner Gläser hinter die Binde. Der nächste Drink, den Paul verpasst... Die leeren Gläser stellt er auf einem Sims ab, bevor er nach draußen tritt.

Nun hat er endlich Glück. Wie er es geglaubt - gehofft - hat, lehnt Paul wieder dort draußen an der Wand, mit einem Joint in der Hand, ganz unbeeindruckt von Blondie, der immer noch an ihm hängt und ihm am Hals küsst.  
Dann fällt sein Blick auf Dani und sein Gesichtsausdruck ändert sich. Aus der entspannten, irgendwie abwesenden Miene wird ein Grinsen, er nickt ihm zu.

Okay, seine Aufgabe hat sich hiermit erledigt. Beziehungsweise... Ihm wurde vor Augen geführt, dass er keine Aufgabe hat. Paul verhält sich immer noch einigermaßen vernünftig, er ist in Sicherheit. Deshalb verzichtet er auf eine Standpauke.  
Allerdings geht er auch nicht in den Club zurück.

Pauls Grinsen hat sich etwas verändert. Nun strahlt es nicht nur die Freude darüber, dass Dani ihn gefunden hat, aus.  
Er flirtet ihn an. Dani kennt die Zeichen und Paul gibt sich keinerlei Mühe, dezent zu sein. Zu dem Grinsen kommt ein Zwinkern hinzu, dann winkt er ihm her. Der blonde Mann wird mit jeder Bewegung noch egaler - obwohl er sich scheinbar und vor allem hörbar Mühe gibt.

Nun, wenn Paul ihn will... Dani ist zwar nicht bekifft, aber betrunken. Und auch sonst gibt es nichts, was ihn zurückhält.  
Er hat es nicht so mit Treue, könnte man sagen. Er selbst sieht es so, dass er eine klare Trennung zwischen Sex und Beziehung machen kann. Beziehung schön und gut, da gibt es dann nur einen für ihn, aber für Sex benötigt er keine Liebe und beschränkt sich deshalb nicht auf eine einzelne Person.

Bei Paul sieht das anders an. Der fängt nur dann etwas mit einem Mann an, wenn er sich eine Beziehung mit ihm erhofft. Dani ist seine große Ausnahme, aber auch mit ihm steigt er nur in Ausnahmefällen in die Kiste - meistens ist er dann betrunken und/oder bekifft.  
Trotzdem denkt Dani nicht, dass er Paul ausnutzt. Schließlich hatten sie das erste Mal Sex, weil Paul wissen wollte, wie es mit einem Mann ist und dann blieb er am eigenen Geschlecht hängen. Auch bei den anderen Malen hatte Paul im Nachhinein kein Problem damit.  
Er selbst auch nicht. Paul sieht gut aus, ist sein Kumpel, er steht auf Männer - wenn es sich ergibt, nimmt er das mit, warum auch nicht?

Heute kommt noch dazu, dass Dani wesentlich besser als irgendein dahergelaufener Kerl - vor allem für Pauls Sicherheit.

Er geht also darauf ein. Auch er ignoriert Pauls blonde Beute, geht auf ihn zu, lässt sich seine Arme um den Hals legen.  
Ja, darauf hat er jetzt Lust. Pauls blaue Augen funkeln ihn an, der Rauch seines Joints dringt in seine Nase, gleichzeitig riecht er das blumige Parfüm des Blonden und Pauls eigenen Geruch, eine Mischung aus dem Parfüm, das Dani kennt, weil Paul es jeden Tag in der Kabine benutzt, und eine Spur Schweiß, auch wie beim Training... Und bei anderen Anlässen, aber Training haben sie jeden Tag, während sie eher selten miteinander ins Bett gehen.

Dann tritt diese Sinneswahrnehmung in den Hintergrund, denn die nächste ist an der Reihe. Paul presst seine Lippen auf Danis, ihre Münder öffnen sich wie automatisch, Pauls Zunge tastet sich in Danis Mund. Danis Hand legt sich auf seine Hüfte, von dort aus schiebt sie sich unter sein T-Shirt.

Der Blumenduft verschwindet, der andere Körper, gegen den Dani notgedrungen gedrückt wurde, als Paul ihn an sich gezogen hat, ebenso. Dani meint, ein pikiertes „Jetzt reicht's aber!“ zu hören, er achtet jedoch nicht darauf. Die Hauptsache ist, dass Blondie sich aus dem Staub gemacht hat, auf sein gebrochenes Herzchen kann und will er keine Rücksicht nehmen. Soll er sich halt im Club dem nächsten Kerl an den Hals werfen - und vielleicht diesmal jemanden von seinem Kaliber suchen.

Paul. Nur der zählt jetzt. Und wie. Irgendwie mag Dani den Gedanken, dass er sich mit gleich zwei Männern aufgewärmt hat - für ihn.  
Die Aufwärmphase entfällt deshalb bei ihnen größtenteils, Dani ist schnell auf Betriebstemperatur. Und das liegt nicht nur an seiner allgemeinen Bereitschaft. Bei Pauls Verhalten... Er springt darauf an, total.

~*~*~

_Nothing can break us down tonight..._

Paul umarmt ihn von hinten, als er versucht, den Schlüssel in das Schloss der Haustüre zu stecken - da machen sich dann doch die vielen Drinks bemerkbar. Seine Erektion drückt dabei gegen seinen Po.

„Pauuul... Kannst du damit noch 'nen Moment warten?“

Dani nuschelt. Er schiebt das darauf, dass er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen spricht, ihm ist jedoch klar, dass auch das am Alkohol liegt. Scheiße, er ist echt hinüber... Für Sex reicht es jedoch noch. Das hat er vorher, am Club, gesehen, als Paul und er in Fahrt gekommen sind. Funktioniert alles noch.  
Sogar sein Gehirn funktioniert noch. Bevor Paul ihm die Hose komplett ausziehen konnte - offen hatte er sie schon, er hat sie bereits nach unten geschoben -, hat er ihn aufgehalten und hat ein Taxi geordert, das sie zu ihm nach Hause brachte.

„Nö.“

Jetzt hat er aber genug gewartet. Endlich dreht sich der Schlüssel im Schloss, die Türklinke geht nach unten, die Türe gibt ihrem Gewicht nach und öffnet sich nach innen.  
Sie kichern beide, als sie in den Gang stolpern, verstummen gleichzeitig, als Paul sich in Danis Nacken festkrallt und ihn wieder küsst.  
Diesmal ist Dani derjenige, der Pauls Hose öffnet. Höchste Zeit, wirklich allerhöchste Zeit, er ist so geil auf Paul, wenn er ihn nicht gleich bekommt, platzt er.

Und diesmal ist es Paul, der unterbricht.

„Will noch kurz ins Bad. Will... Badewanne.“

Er kichert schon wieder, zum Abschied drückt er Dani einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor er sich in besagtes Zimmer verabschiedet.

„Warte im Bett auf mich.“

Na, das klingt doch vielversprechend. Gut, der Teil mit dem Warten nicht, aber nasser Paul, in seinem Bett...  
Danach müssen sie zu Paul fahren und bei ihm schlafen.Er will nicht in einem nassen Bett schlafen. Aber nasser nackter Paul...

Dani verlässt den Flur ebenfalls, er geht hinüber in sein Schlafzimmer, sein ganzer Körper kribbelt.  
Warten. Okay. Erlegt sich aufs Bett und schließt die Augen. Ein bisschen runterkommen, bevor es weitergeht. So wie Paul in seiner Badewanne. Mh, er könnte auch zu ihm gehen.  
Nein. Paul hat ihm eine klare Anweisung gegeben und er freut sich richtig auf die Belohnung, die ihn erwartet, wenn er die Anweisung einhält. Also bleibt er, wo er ist.

Kurz darauf ist er eingeschlafen.

~*~*~

_Nothing can break us down tonight._

Als er wieder aufwacht, ist Dani auf einen Schlag hellwach. Zumindest sein Kopf, sein Körper protestiert. Aber sein Kopf ist wach und kann nicht mehr einschlafen.

Paul ist nicht da.

Nicht schon wieder. Bitte nicht schon wieder.  
Seine Gedanken fokussieren sich langsam, sein Herz rutscht ihm noch mehr in die Hose, als er durchgeht, wo Paul sein könnte.

Er war als letztes im Badezimmer. Scheiße.  
Die Erkenntnis ist wie ein besonders fester Schlag in den Magen.

Ohne Rücksicht auf seinen immer noch protestierenden Körper - im Kopf ist er jetzt völlig nüchtern, sein Körper kann den Alkohol jedoch nicht ganz so einfach wegstecken - springt er auf und rennt ins Badezimmer. Tatsächlich wird er dort fündig.

In der Badewanne, noch in seinen Klamotten, liegt Paul. Seine Augen sind halb geschlossen und gen Decke gerichtet, er bewegt sich nicht.  
Innerhalb weniger Sekunden kniet Dani neben der Wanne, er packt Pauls Schultern, schüttelt ihn, schlägt ihn, ruft seinen Namen.

Paul reagiert nicht mehr.


End file.
